


I Found My Thrill

by coneygoil



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold is sure no one would find him and Belle at Thrill Point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found My Thrill

Gold walked purposefully from the diner, cane tapping the cold concrete. A plastic bag rocked gently at his side, carrying the contents of his and Belle’s supper. One attempt after another, they had tried to make it through a proper date, but every person in town somehow had intervened at one point or another. This time he’d make sure no one disturbed their date.

Belle waited at the library entrance, wrapped in her cute little gray woolen coat. Her face lit up as she saw him come to a stop in his car next to the sidewalk. In a matter of seconds, the lights switched off and the library was locked up for the evening. She hopped in the passenger seat bouncing from excitement or maybe from the brisk cold. She took a deep breath, sighing at the smell of the food sitting on the backseat locked safely in Styrofoam containers.

“You mentioned someplace secluded tonight?” she asked as Gold shifted into drive.

“I did” he replied, matter-of-factly. The car swiftly headed toward the road leading to the town line. “No one will be able to find us.”

They drove for several minutes, houses disappearing as trees become more frequent. It seemed they were headed to the town line, but Gold turned down a dirt road, coming to a stop a few minutes later on a bridge. A barricade sat halfway on the bridge indicating another border for the town line.

Gold shut the engine off, but the heater still ran keeping things nice and toasty. There was nothing really to look at. The moon illuminated little light to see their surroundings, but there really wasn’t much to see through the bridge railings.

“This spot” Gold began as he reached behind him to retrieve the bag containing their supper, “is what the youth of the town call ‘Thrill Point’. Silly name, I know, but it serves its purpose.”

Belle cocked her head, accepting the container with extra pickles written on it. “What would that be?”

“To seclude from prying eyes. Most youth cannot find privacy from parents and other adults, so they come here.”

They sat in companionable silence, munching down on the delicious, warm food and enjoying the peace they were finally being granted. Gold chuckled, stealing a glance at Belle whose eyes were closed as she savored the juicy burger. A dab of ketchup escaped from between the buns, resting on Belle’s chin and Gold’s breath hitched at the thought of kissing it away.

“You have a little ketchup-“ he rubbed his own chin to indicate where the wayward condiment had fallen.

“Oh!” Belle giggled, fishing for a napkin in the bag but finding none. “They must have forgotten to give us napkins.”

“Let me.” Gold leaned over before he realized how forward he was being, and kissed away the dab of ketchup from her chin. He pulled back, searching Belle’s face for any contempt, but Belle was grinning like someone had given her the key to the universe.

“Is that something youth do here on Thrill Point?” she asked slyly, eyes twinkling.

“It is,” Gold leaned in close, inches from her face, “-and so much more.”

Belle nibbled her bottom lip, sending lovely little shivers up Gold’s spine. “Will you show me a few more?”

A wicked grin spread across his face, and Gold couldn’t have stopped it if he wanted to. “I’d love to, darling.”

Their lips fused together, breath mingling, warming their cheeks. Gold’s hand slid underneath Belle’s chestnut locks, fingers teasing the back of her throat. She wriggled a little, giggling into his mouth. Gold smiled against her lips before deepening the kiss.

Belle sucked his bottom lip, nibbling a little as she pulled away. “I like Thrill Point.”

“I’m starting to see why the youth enjoy it so much as well” Gold remarked. He caught her in a kiss again, running his tongue along her bottom lip then the top making Belle sigh and moan and how lovely was the sound!

They nearly jumped out their skin when a loud knock banged against the driver side window. Gold growled, grinding his teeth and plotting what species of animal he planned to transform their intruder. The identity of the intruder was blocked by the steam that had fogged up the windows.

Gold rolled down the window, turning a deadly glare on Deputy Nolan. “Yes, Deputy Nolan?” he bit out.

David bent over, peering into the open window as if suspecting something sinister going on inside. “Everything okay in here?”

Gold gripped the stirring wheel with white knuckles. “Everything is fine. We wanted a little privacy since no one knows how to leave us alone” he growled, boring holes into David’s forehead.

David’s eyes veered around Gold to fall on Gold’s passenger. “Belle?”

“We’re fine.” Belle smiled brightly, and Gold couldn’t understand how she stayed so calm. “Thank you, David.”

David nodded as if finally satisfied. “I’ll leave you to your…um,” his tone curled awkwardly, “date.”

“Good evening, Deputy” Gold gritted out as he rolled up the window with the snap of his finger. He turned his attention back to Belle who was giggling and exuded way more optimism than him.

“Maybe we’ll have better luck next time?”


End file.
